To Say Good Bye
by Snow Princess Galian
Summary: Daisuke would never admit that he loves his sister, until it's too late.


Author's note: My first real 02 fic! Don't worry, I'm still working on Battle Royal, just needed to take a quick break. This is a pretty sad story, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
  
To Say Good Bye  
  
Chibimon sighed as he heard the sounds of Daisuke and Jun yelling at each other on the other side of the door. It had been the fifth time this week they had gotten into a fight and it was only Tuesday! "Jun, do you have to be such a bitch?!" Daisuke angry voice came from the kitchen. "You're the one being a bitch here, you little piece of shit!"  
"Gha! You're the one getting upset just because you don't want to admit that I'm right!"  
"Oh, and like you never do!"  
"Why do YOU always get to be right?!"  
"Because I'm you older sister! I have authority over you!"  
"You do not!"  
"Then why did mom and dad put me in charge?! Because you can't even make a sandwich without hurting yourself. You are lost without me, but I guess that just comes with being stupid."  
"I'm not stupid!"  
"Hey, whatever, Stupid."  
"Arg! I hate you, Jun! I wish you would die!"  
  
Daisuke stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut. "Oh, she makes me so angry!" Daisuke fumed at the ceiling, shaking his fists at the sky. "Daisuke, why do you and your sister fight so much?" Chibimon asked.  
"Because she's a bitch! Anyway, I've got to get to school now. See ya later!"  
  
Daisuke grabbed his back pack and got out of his apartment as quickly as possible to avoid his sister. He hated going to school in such a pissy mood. It always ruined his day. "Stupid Jun..." he muttered. All the way to school he mumbled about how much he hated his sister and how much he wished she'd just disappear.   
  
"Hey, Daisuke! Wait up!" Daisuke turned around to see his friends and fellow Digi-destined running towards him. "You didn't wait for me today. Is something wrong, Daisuke?" Kari asked when they caught up with him.  
"I just got in another fight with my bitch sister."  
  
Kari frowned. She didn't like how Daisuke always talked badly about his sister, but she knew that not everyone had the same sibling relationship that she and Tai had. The others sighed and walked into their class rooms.   
  
As the day carried on, Daisuke cooled down a bit. And when school finally ended, he ran back to his house to get Chibimon, ready for another fight in the Digital World. Even though he had cooled down a bit, he was still very mad at Jun, and a fight was just what he needed to let out his anger.  
  
"I'm back." Daisuke called into the apartment. "Oh, hello honey." Daisuke's mom answered from the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?"  
"No time, mom. I gotta get going."  
"Get going? But you just got back."  
"I'm going over to Tai's house to, uh, discuss soccer strategies."  
"All right, don't stay out to late. Oh, by the way. Your sister is out for a ride with her friends. Make sure you leave her some leftovers for when she gets back."  
"Okay." 'Like that bitch deserves any leftovers...'  
  
Daisuke entered his room and emptied his books on the floor to make room for his digimon partner inside. "C'mon Chibimon. Let's go." Chibimon jumped into the bag and Daisuke turned to leave. "I'll see you later, mom." He said as he once again left his home.  
  
He ran all the way back to the school to where the others were waiting. After a quick briefing from Izzy on what was going on, the five Digi-destined and their digimon went to the Digital World to face whatever awaited them there.  
  
Tai walked into his apartment and dropped his school bag by the door. He took off his shoes and made his way over to the couch. His parents were at work and Kari was in the Digital World, so he had the whole place to himself. After a two hour nap, Tai awoke with a rumbling stomach. He was about to make his way over to the kitchen when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Tai? Is Daisuke over there?" the shaky voice of a clearly very upset woman asked.  
"No, why? What's wrong?"  
"It's Jun! She was in a very bad car accident with her friends."  
"Where are you calling from?"  
"Odaiba Star Hospital. Please find Daisuke for me."  
"Okay, sure. No problem."  
  
After a tough afternoon of fighting evil, the Digi-destined returned to the computer room, landing on the floor, surprisingly with no pain. "See? Wasn't putting pillows here a good idea?" Miyako asked. The others nodded. Suddenly, Daisuke's electronic communicator beeped. "Hey, I got e-mail!" he said as he took it out. "It's from Tai."  
  
Daisuke's smile faded as he read the message. His expression quickly changed from happy to alarmed. His eyes grew wide as he read. "Oh no..." he muttered as he suddenly dashed from the room, leaving everyone, including Chibimon, behind.  
  
He ran the entire way to the hospital. He could hear people yelling at him to watch where he was going, but the voices seemed so far away. His mind was going a mile a minute as he dodged cars and other obstacles in his way.   
  
"Mom! Dad!" He panted as the entered the waiting room. He looked around, but his parents were nowhere to be found. He ran up to the receptionist counter. "Excuse me, I'm Daisuke Motomiya! Are my parents here? My sister, Jun, was in an accident and I..."  
"Motomiya?"  
  
Daisuke turned to see a doctor standing behind him. "If you're looking for Jun Motomiya, she's on the third floor in room C04. What relation is she to you?"  
"My sister! Are my parents there too?"  
"Yes, they're right in the....."  
  
Daisuke took off before the doctor could finish. He ran up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. "Let's see. C04, C04....here it is!" He ran into the room to see his parents at the bedside of his injured sister. He wouldn't have recognized her. She was lying unconscious in a bed with all sorts of tubes running through her body. His dad was trying to calm down his mom, who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Jun..." he muttered as he walked towards the bed. "What happened?"  
"A car ran a red light and struck your sister's car. Everyone was killed instantly except for her and the two in the other car. The police have confirmed that the other two were drunk."  
  
Daisuke's bottom lip quivered as he looked at his older sister. Just this morning they were yelling at each other, and now....... "I wish you were dead. That was the last thing I said to her." He muttered to himself. Just then, the same doctor as before walked into the room.  
  
"Ah. I see you found the room okay, young man." He said when he saw Daisuke. "May I have a word with to two of you alone?" he directed to Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya. The two adults followed the doctor out and Daisuke, once he was sure they were gone, moved closer to his sister's side.  
  
"Jun, I know you can't hear me or anything, but if you somehow can, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to die. Please don't die." Tears were forming in Daisuke's eyes, and he made no attempt to keep them from falling. "I know we don't get along very well, but, I really do love you. You're my big sister. You always will be, no matter what. If you'll just wake up and get better, I promise I'll never ask you to do anything else for me. Please get better."  
  
Daisuke was now sobbing. He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. He set his head down on the table next to his sister's bed and cried into his arm. The only sounds in the room were those of Daisuke crying and of the heart monitor. Daisuke had cried the energy out of him in just a few short minutes and was just on the edge of sleep, when the heart monitor let out a long and loud cry.  
  
Daisuke looked up to see that his sister was flat-lining. "Oh, no. No! You're not gonna die! I won't let you! You CAN'T die! I need you! Mom and dad need you! You can't!" Daisuke tried shaking his sister, which of course didn't work. The tears were flooding out of his eyes as he began to pound on her chest.  
  
"Damn you! You can't die! HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!! ANYBODY!!" Daisuke screamed with all his heart and soul. "Jun! Why?! Why did this happen!! It's my fault!! I wished this on you!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! God, don't take my sister away! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! WHY??!!!"   
  
Daisuke was crying hard into his rapidly dying sister's chest. "Why?" he said in a weak, muffled voice. "This can't be happening." By that time, his parents and the doctor came rushing into the room. "NO! My daughter! No!" his mother cried as she joined Daisuke at Jun's side. "Can you save her?" Daisuke asked the doctor. "You can save her, right?"  
"I don't think I can. She's been flat-lining too long. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. There's nothing more anyone can do. I'm so sorry...."  
"No! She can't die! You're a doctor! You save people! Now save my sister!"  
"I'm a doctor, but that doesn't make me a God. I'm terrible sorry son."  
"You just didn't try hard enough! You could've saved her!"  
  
Blinded by tears, Daisuke ran from the room. "Daisuke!" his mother called out. "No. Just let him go." His father said, equally teary eyed as his son and wife. Daisuke ran down the hall, nearly knocking down nurses as he went. He then ran out of the hospital and into the park, where he collapsed in the grass. Completely drained of energy, he just laid there, staring at the darkening sky.   
  
"Such a beautiful sunset. Jun loved sunsets." He muttered to himself. Tears began to overflow in his eyes again as he reached a arm out as if to touch the sky. "Jun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." The sky turned into a blur as he continued to cry. His arm fell and landed at his side. 'My sister. She's in Heaven now, right? Maybe, if I yell loud enough, she can hear me.'  
  
Using the last bit of energy he had left that night, Daisuke sat up and looked towards the clouds. He took in a deep breath. "JUN!! I'M SORRY!!" He then collapsed back to the ground, staring at the sky. "I love you." He said softly just before falling asleep.  
  
The End  
  
Pretty sad, huh? Tell me what you think, please.   



End file.
